I Am Always Right
by umi no sora
Summary: Set During Teikou days when Akashi first notice Kuroko's talent. What transpire before and after meeting Kuroko at the third string gym and also how Kuroko was accepted as one of Teikou regular. Rated T because I am paranoid


I Am Always Right

Author's note

I know I should finish my other story about Kasamatsu and Kuroko (Oh Shit) but I have a bit difficulties about the story so yeah but I will try to think it through and finish that story.

This idea had plagued my mind since I saw the picture of what seem like Akashi is talking to Kuroko while holding a basket ball. So yeah hmmm… this is the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke/Basket.

xxxxx

Story

Akashi Seijuro walked through every possible place he could think the certain ace of Teikou middle school would be at in the evening. He knew for certain that Aomine Daiki would be somewhere in the school perimeter's since the basketball club practice had not end, yet he could not find him anywhere. Grunting with annoyance, he walked back to the third floor since he could not see Aomine anywhere at the outside court from the roof so he must be somewhere at the inside court.

"Huh? Akacchin!" A violet head giant called him. He looked at the tall boy in front of him.

"Atsushi. What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be at gymnasium?"

"I am hungry so I thought I ate first and returned back when our meeting starts." Murasakibara Atsushi answered munching some of his full of sugar snacks.

"You shouldn't eat when practicing, Atsushi." Akashi glared at the taller boy beside him.

"It's fine. It's not like someone can beat me at the practice since Mine-chin and you not there." He replied back.

"Do you know where Daiki is Atsushi?" He asked back.

"No." Murasakibara shook his head. "I don't see him at the first string gym today."

"Nor at the second." An obviously male voice was heard behind them.

"Mido-chin." "Shintaro." Murasakibara and Akashi greeted the green head boy who appeared behind them.

"Where were you, Mido-chin?" Atsushi asked. "And what is that?" He pointed the sprayer that was held by Midorima.

"I was looking for you when suddenly coach called me. He asked me to tell you guys that today meeting was canceled because there is a ranking test." He told them. "And this is." He showed the sprayer closer to them and his glasses glinted from the light, "Today lucky item: cleaning sprayer."

"…"

"…"

Both of them just looked at Midorima one blankly the other boredly while still eating his snacks. While Midorima kept talking about Zodiac sign, horoscope, and what not. Although they already used with Midorima's obsession of horoscope, sometimes it still baffle many people including their own members.

"Shintaro." Akashi interrupted him.

"Yes?" Usually Midorima always snapped at people who interrupted him but Akashi Seijuro was the only exception to this rule because Akashi, he admitted, was very intimidating if he wanted to, besides he was his captain who could easily tripled his training regimen.

Akashi was a very calm person as long as you did not provoke him but, if you did, you better pray to any deities that you knew that your soul would rest in peace and arrived at the heaven far, far away from the enraged heterochromatic eyes devil.

"Do you think Daiki will be at the third string?" He asked.

"…" Midorima contemplated the idea. "There is a possibility he would be there but…"

The silence stretched for a couple of seconds but still Midorima did not continue.

"Mido-chin?" Atsushi looked at him.

"There is a rumor about ghost there." Midorima looked at them. "Supposedly you can hear a sound of squeaking from outside of the gym but if you look inside there will be no one there and the sound will stop as well."

"Isn't that just a bull, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara commented.

"Apparently, the rumor had been proven by many students." Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"… Interesting." Akashi smirked. "Let's go there."

"WHAT?" Midorima and Murasakibara both shouted.

"You can't be serious, Akacchin."

"I am not going to fool myself just for your amusement, Akashi."

Akashi smirked widened at them. "Are you scared?"

xxxxx

Minutes later, the three regulars of Teikou's basketball club stood in front of the third gymnasium. Although the three of them had different reaction about the situation: The red head one with a smirking face, the giant one with many snacks at his hands, and the glasses one with a disbelieving face.

"I can't believe I did this." Midorima mumbled, annoyance clearly heard from his tone.

"Come on, Mido-chin. Don't be like that." Atsushi said.

"You did agree, Shintaro." Akashi smirked.

"That's why I can't believe myself to be put in this situation." Midorima glared at the floor.

"This is strange I couldn't hear a single voice." Akashi looked at the door and opened it.

"-But if you do give up, there'll be nothing left." Yet another familiar voice assaulted Akashi.

He looked at the gym. There was Aomine Daiki the missing member of Teikou regular. He seemed talking with someone who Akashi _almost_ missed and Akashi had _never_ missed someone or something since he was a little boy. Akashi interest was piqued and the gear of his sharp mind began working the possible way he could utilize the icy blue haired boy. Reaching a decision he called the ace first.

"Daiki." He said. "I thought I didn't see you for a while. So you were here."

"Oh, yeah. Too many people at the auditorium…" The tan skin boy answered him.

"Well, it doesn't matter where you practice…" He replied and looked at Kuroko. "Who's he?"

"Oh… I always practice with him. His name is Tetsu."

"Hmm? Did we have a guy like this on the team?"

"He's not in first string. Still the third."

"Hmm… Whatever then." Murasakibara yawned, losing interest at the weak boy. "Hey, let's go already."

"No… I'm curious about him." Akashi looked at Kuroko. The more he looked at him, the more his interest piqued. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the shock face of his teammates but none so than the boy himself. "Interesting… I've never seen this type of player. He might be hiding a talent completely different from our own."

"HAH?" The three regulars looked at Akashi liked they looked at an unidentified animal.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked. His face looked at Akashi blankly.

"Just like I said before. You have a talent that complimented ours." Akashi looked at Kuroko.

"No, I do not. If I did the coach would have see it." Kuroko replied evenly.

"That coach?" Akashi looked amused. "He is no more like an advisor trying and failing to become a coach. Hmm… Tetsu was it?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuro. So-"

"Akashi!" Midorima looked at him narrowing his eyes. "I remembered his name from the coach. He said that he can't earn any points even from an unguarded lay-up."

"I said complemented, Shintaro." Akashi looked at the green eyes boy. "He did not need to shoot." He looked at Kuroko. "How about it, Tetsuya? Do you want to play at the match?"

Kuroko widened his eyes. "I do but I cannot."

"I'll give you the mean to become our support." Akashi smirked confidently. "Come this Sunday to this place at 9 a.m." Akashi gave him a paper with his address. "Shintaro, Atsushi, Daiki. You will see him after I finished training him. Do you understand?" He gave them his best glared.

"Yes." They answered feeling scared out of their wits.

"Akashi-kun, right?" Kuroko looked at the captain. Akashi nodded. "I will come."

"Of course you will." He smirked.

xxxxx

Just as Kuroko promised, he came to Akashi's house on Sunday morning. What he saw though something he would not expect. Akashi's house was very big with a touch of an ancient Japanese style building. Kuroko could only look with awe but of course his expression still as blank as ever. Deciding to postpone his awe, he rang the bell and not long after, Akashi greeted him.

"Tetsuya? You are early." Akashi closed the door. "Let's go to the school."

"Isn't the school close at Sunday?" Kuroko asked.

"… I managed to…" Akashi seemed to think about the right word and said it. "Persuade them." He smirked sadistically.

"…" Kuroko looked at Akashi. "I am not sure if persuade is the right word from your expression alone, Akashi-kun."

"You are interesting one, aren't you?" Akashi seemed amused.

"You seemed to have use 'interesting' to describe me a lot." Kuroko deadpanned.

"I did?" Akashi thought back. "I guess I am." He looked at the smaller boy. "Do you have any problem with it?"

"No." Kuroko looked back. "It is just the first time someone use it to describe me."

"Then they are just blind." Akashi said in cold tone. "We arrived. Kuroko go warm up with the usual routine."

Kuroko nodded and began warming up his body. Running through the court and stretching a bit, he already felt tired but kept pushing himself just liked when he trained with Aomine. Pushing himself to the limit. Akashi seemed to notice this but said nothing. He kept observing him. After a couple of minutes, Akashi finally said.

"That's enough." Kuroko stopped.

"Tetsuya. What I will teach you is a technique called misdirection." Akashi told him.

"Mis…direction?"

"That's right." Akashi looked at him. "The primary use of this technique is to-"

Akashi explained the technique to Kuroko: the purpose, the way to use it, the requirement and the restriction. Kuroko took the technique like a sponge. He had many advantages especially his lack of presence. After a day of practicing, Kuroko and Akashi went to the nearby food court.

"Here." Akashi gave him a drink.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked.

"Vanilla milkshake." He looked at the shorter boy. "It's delicious."

"You are right." Kuroko smiled a little taking another sipped of the drink.

"Of course. I am always right." Akashi smirked. "Tetsuya, rest for today. Tomorrow you will go to the first string gym."

"I think I can do more practice, Akashi-kun." Kuroko protested.

"No. Rest today. I have a feeling you will have a match tomorrow."

"… Okay." Kuroko replied. "Good bye and thank you." He bowed a little.

xxxxx

The next day, Kuroko came to school as usual, being invisible as usual, going to club as usual and entering the first string gym now that is unusual. No one notice though so when suddenly Akashi entered the gym and announced that there would be a sixth man as regular imagined their shock, especially the people who recognize the sixth man namely Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara. Before they could ask for explanation, the coach called Akashi to talk about something urgent. Aomine who felt joy welling up inside of him immediately went to Kuroko and gave him a one arm hug while grinning. Kuroko just smiled at Aomine's attitude. They talked for a while about Kuroko's new technique then went to practice.

Murasakibara looked at the small boy who still went unnoticed by the people around them. He felt irritation grew at the weak player. He wanted to crush him just like cockroaches. When Kuroko failed another shoot, Murasakibara snapped and confronted Kuroko.

"You!" He glared at Kuroko. "I can't accept you as a regular. Yo-"

"Atsushi." Akashi interrupted him. "That's enough. You can make your decision after seeing Kuroko's play. This does not only apply for Atsushi but for all of you as well. Am I clear?"

"Yes, captain." The members all chorused.

"Good. Today we have practice match against Ginka middle school. The second string will be playing against them." Akashi looked at the members. "Midorima, Kuroko you two will be the insurance." Kuroko nodded and Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"You." Midorima looked at Kuroko. "What is your zodiac?"

"…" Kuroko blinked. "Aquarius?"

"Hmm." And Midorima went.

"Just ignore him, Tetsu." Aomine tried to give him advice. "He believes about horoscope and such so maybe he just check about your luck."

"Okay?" Kuroko answered with an emotionless face.

"Hahaha." Aomine laughed. "Your face look so blank even though you sound confuse."

Kuroko sighed. "I better get going." He left a hysterical Aomine behind.

xxxxx

At the practice match, everything went smoothly… for Ginka at least. Apparently Ginka used their first string for the match so the second string of Teikou felt the pressure. The score was 62-72 with Ginka in the lead. Teikou changed one of the player with Midorima but still it was hard. Midorima was being guarded by two players so he could not shoot freely. And so Kuroko entered the court at the last quarter.

Many of the spectators was shocked at lineup change of member and many mocked them especially the one who was from Ginka. The one from Teikou though, they seemed a bit skeptical when looking at the now smallest member of their club. They were stuck to just high tail and faced the angry captain or cheering and hoping that Kuroko would create a miracle letting them win.

The quarter began. Some unnamed Teikou player got the ball and sent it to the other who got intercepted by the opposing team but Midorima managed to retrieve it and scored a three pointer. The opposing team began to attack and managed to score two points.

"Excuse me." Kuroko called his teammate who is startled with Kuroko sudden appearance. "Could you please pass me the ball?"

"… Not my problem if we lose. Got it?" The player looked at Kuroko distrustfully.

"Understood." Kuroko nodded.

The player dribbled the ball and passed it when suddenly Kuroko appeared and changed the pass course to Midorima who was at the opposite court. He looked shock although still managed to score yet another three pointers. The match more or less progressed like that and Teikou managed to defeat Ginka.

Akashi looked at Murasakibara. "Atsushi? How about him?"

"Hmmph." He replied. "As long as he is not in my way he is fine."

"Shintaro?"

He just adjusted his glasses. "Today is Aquarius better day."

"Daiki?"

"Do you need to ask?" The tan man grinned. "There is something bothering me though." His grin dropped.

"Yes, Daiki?"

"How can your instinct always right?" Aomine asked.

Without missing a beat Akashi answered. "Because I always win."

"Hah?" Aomine looked at him.

Akashi smirked. "Since I always win, I'm always right." And left him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MEAN?" Aomine yelled. "THAT DOES NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION. DAMN IT!"

And so began the Generation of Miracles and the Phantom Player legend.

xxxxx

I am sorry if it looks like in a rush. I am just no good with a match scene I think. Oh I'm sorry too if the characters are OOC. Please tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
